


Maybe the real ballad was the love we find on the way

by Windupsanson



Series: The love ballad [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Summary: What if the Warrior of Light was too busy to help Sanson and Guydelot in their mission?
Relationships: Sanson/Guydelot Thildonnet
Series: The love ballad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735798
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Canon divergent bard job quests. Spoilers for the bard quests from Heavensward.

Sanson was annoyed.

It was supposed to be an effective mission with a good subordinate. How did he get paired with one of the worst the God’s Quiver had to offer? Of course, not in terms of skills, but of personality. 

Didn’t the elezen take anything seriously? Was flirting in bars all he was going to waste his time with? Of course he would be busy with that, considering his looks and skills. Sanson was sure ladies would surround him easily; in the meantime, Sanson was taking notes about his actual mission to find the music that would change the course of battles. Couldn’t Guydelot see how important that was? To protect his fellow soldiers.

He needed to succeed and prove the value bards could bring, even if that included that insufferable Guydelot. How dare he call him, his Captain, Sanson the Stiff? Who did he think he was? Couldn’t he show any respect?

At least they had the Warrior of Light by their side. His only good fortune. Sadly, she had to constantly leave them for other missions.

Why couldn’t Sanson stop thinking about Guydelot? Probably concerned he was going to make a political mess in Ishgard, which proved to be true -- soon after, he learned he went to challenge a knight for a woman’s interest. Unbelievable.

He charged after the bard as quickly as possible, his heart beating fast; what if something happened to his subordinate? What if... No, he couldn’t think about it. He had seen death, he was a soldier, but still-- No. It wasn’t going to get that far.

Soon he arrived at the scene, only to be surprised. There was no bar fight and the real reason Guydelot had gone was to save a man’s life and deliver him good news. Not only that, he had investigated the music they were looking for.

Obviously Sanson had misjudged him. Not that this excused him going alone, they were a team and were supposed to have each other’s back. How was he supposed to keep the bard safe if he wasn’t there?

He wasn’t going to let that selfishness pass by without a warning.

A discussion soon started, he said things he didn’t mean because his pride didn’t allow him to speak from the heart. He wanted to express his admiration for Guydelot and convince him to join his unit, instead he offended him by speaking about how his superiors found him unworthy of the God’s Quiver and wanted both of them to fail. Sanson couldn’t forgive himself for mentioning that Guydelot would be considered a desertor.

As usual, anyone who was so unpredictable made him completely confused. That's why being a soldier was easier; there were scripts and order to everything except insane and talented bards. 

Before he could truly think how to fix the situation, Guydelot hurt him with his words even more by telling Sanson he wasn’t a bard or understood songs, no value to this unit or for music. How could he understand Guydelot and the Warrior of Light? How could he do that? For a moment Sanson stopped breathing. The fact there was a bond they could never share, that he wasn’t one of them, that he didn’t understand the power of music and finally the accusation of looking for this ballad only to increase his standing with the Adders. It hurt so much. He attacked Guydelot with words before he could stop himself. Both were being unreasonable but couldn’t stop talking about each other's flaws; clearly neither one truly understood the other and Sanson was too prideful to express his true feelings of admiration for Guydelot and ask for his help.

He remembered his youth, how he begged his family to let him play only to have them laugh, “What are you going to do, Sanson? Be a wanderer minstrel and sing on the road?” Those were their words. Still he saved and bought himself a harp trying to prove that if he worked hard he could be a musician, only to convince them of the value of music. He didn’t know how to practice but finally his father let him have a teacher with one warning: you either have talent or you are going to sell this shit and do something worthy with your life, take up your family’s profession of blacksmithing and stop daydreaming. 

He accepted, such was his conviction that he could prove to this teacher his love for music. At the first lesson his mentor told him to sing him a song and he did. He placed his heart into it, everything that he loved only to have resounding laughter from all around him. His parents and teacher laughed at his awkward, nervous, and shy voice. His dreams were crushed before they started.

Still he refused to take his family job. He said, let my siblings do this and went to be a soldier to defend Gridania. He was good at it, a good strategist. He knew not only that but other things were always going to make him an outsider in his family. He knew that when he thought of Guydelot too, which made him more nervous around the man. He found his thoughts wandering about how handsome the elezen was. It wasn’t always like this, he was rarely interested in anyone but they were always men. He also knew how he stood out among his family, he was practical, had different ambitions, like strategy and music. He needed to have things done his way, he knew he could even be a little stubborn, luckily a good quality for a captain, not for a son or brother. He tried to be the good son and help sell the merchandise from the family job only to make a mess of things with the clients and push them away, too serious they said, too strange. The Adders had problems with him because of his insistent nagging about a bard unit and were envious of his ambition at such young age but besides that he fit it in, or at least that’s what he told himself, he was still alone and friendless but he had no need for those to do a good job, at least until this Guydelot showed up and refused to hear a word of what he said.

He was still hoping Guydelot would return. Sanson was hurt that he left him in the first place, leaving him with only regrets and the bitter taste of memories.

At least the Warrior of Light was there. She could help since she shared the bond of music with the bard that he and Guydelot lacked.

They kept investigating the music until the Warrior of Light heard about his new clues about music coming from the skies, she then mentioned moogles who lived in the sky, why didn’t she mention this before? As usual she was a mystery. It was obvious this was important information, he didn’t understand her.

They went to an audience before the king of Moghome only to have their request denied but pushed into the direction of another moogle, a bard itself. Sanson could swear that was on purpose. If only Guydelot was there it would have been easier, but finally they tracked the little creature, only to be again denied information because their team had something missing.

It was obvious what was missing, it was Guydelot. Sanson knew it was his fault at how he had reacted.

How he wished he was a bard after all. He wasn’t expecting a friendship with the elezen if that was the case, but maybe less hatred. The thought that Guydelot might hate him hurt more than he cared to admit. Luckily Sanson had a lifetime of experience on burying his feelings, especially for others.

He took a few notes about the ballad they were looking for and any clues, along with important details about the surrounding lands and views hoping that he could convey the beauty to Guydelot next time they saw each other. Knowing that Guydelot would have a wonderful song about it, he couldn’t help smiling. He safely guarded his journal back unaware that a certain moogle was watching and expecting.

Finally they managed to find clues of where the ballad of oblivion might be, but before they could follow the leads the Warrior of Light was summoned to another more important mission, leaving him without his team--but that wasn’t going to stop him, not when he was so close. He did have Mogta by his side, at least.

When they reached the destroyed ruins and a stone, a precious alluring stone, he knew what he was looking for was there. He didn’t know why or how but he needed to touch it, his dream was right there. He heard a distant cry to not touch it but it didn’t matter anymore. 

Before he knew it he was overwhelmed with pain and surprise. Something was singing in his head, something dangerous. A monster of all things. What had he done? That thing was the ballad of oblivion? His dream was not only a lie, but a monster. 

He considered giving up, but he had Mogta to protect. He had dragged him along and wasn’t going to let him be harmed. Sanson screamed for him to run away before a song interrupted him--he expected the Warrior of Light but instead it was Guydelot. Sanson was joyful until he remembered the danger--he didn’t want anyone else there.

He told them to leave but Guydelot had none of it, saying if there is no ballad of oblivion they would have to make one. Sanson believed him. If anyone could, it was Guydelot.

They only had a fiend to defeat. Guydelot's song gave him strength and he charged against the monster while the bard started to prepare his arrows. Sanson managed to evade a blow and was no longer under the influence of the enemy’s song.

He was sure he could defeat it, arrows flying by his side until the monster turned direction and went straight to, Guydelot pushing him from the edge of the floating island and before he could think Sanson let go of his weapon and held strongly to Guydelot’s arms, leaving his back unprotected. The enemy laughed and charged against him. Guydelot screamed that he was being a fool before all Sanson could feel was pain, claws digging deep and soon they were both lifted from the ground. Sanson let go of Guydelot so he could safely land and was dragged higher until the adversary let go of him. It wasn’t high enough to kill him but not low enough not to hurt. His back burned with the wounds and all he could see was Guydelot holding Sanson’s lance charging like a madman against the distracted monster, a spear into it’s back while the creature laughed at him thinking it had won. 

Soon it dropped dead close to him. Guydelot ran towards Sanson with an expression he didn’t know the bard could have. Breathing was hard, the pain was numbing. Sanson was in shock, knowing it was going to end but happy his companions were safe--Guydelot had come after all and confessed he never left. That made him happier and while in shock Sanson merely said: “I’m sorry for failing, I couldn’t do it, I failed as your captain. I couldn’t even understand you no matter how much I wished. I’m sorry.”

Guydelot was about to answer when everything went dark. Was it too late?

A few days later at a Vanu Vanu tent Sanson woke up with Guydelot sleeping on the ground next to him and the Warrior of Light smiling next to what could only be the so called Vanu Vanu, the closest beast tribe. How did he get there? Why was he alive? How was he alive? Was everyone else okay? Was the monster defeated? Sanson kept trying to ask questions before an inpatient Warrior of Light and a recently awake but horrible looking Guydelot told him not too briskly to be quiet for a moment and that yes he was alive and was going to recover.

Apparently one of the beast tribe people were close by and arrived when Guydelot was trying to drag Sanson back to a healer. Luckily it was one of the allied tribes and friends of the Warrior of Light and the man called Sonu Vanu had helped him to get him to their own healers who apparently were quite capable. They were all smiling about him being awake, even Guydelot. Apparently he had stayed unconscious for a week but couldn’t be moved to camp Cloudtop. 

Sanson was feeling strange, but soon it was explained he had taken a few herbal medicines for the pain. He was grateful for it and thanked all of them before starting to yell at Guydelot for risking his life like that. The Warrior of Light and Mogta sighed and Sanson expected the angry bard to fight him back, but instead Guydelot started laughing and congratulating him for being finally back to himself and that he was happy he was alive. Relief and joy were clear on his tired face. Sanson couldn’t help noticing how tired he looked--had Guydelot even rested, had he stayed by his side? Had he cared?

The thought of Guydelot not hating him warmed his cheeks before he could react, and soon everyone was worried if he was okay again, to his further embarrassment. He had to say everything was fine several times. When did the Warrior of Light start acting like a mother hen with him and Guydelot? When did Guydelot start caring? Of course, he had nearly died, that was probably it. Before he could stop himself Sanson was depressed again. Apparently not discreetly enough, because the Warrior of Light simply said, “Obviously you two have things to work out,” and left with the others. He and Guydelot were alone.

“So it seems I truly didn’t get you at all. Here I was thinking you were just another annoying soldier willing to throw people's lives away and looking for a new destructive power when you are a selfless idiot who throws his own weapon away to save a comrade. Really Sanson, could you be less stiff and show who you really are instead of pretending to be a good pretentious Adder soldier?” Guydelot spoke with a smile.

“What?” Was all Sanson could say.

“I’m serious, all those music notes in your book, I was expecting only battle strategies and ways to suck up to your superiors and instead I find a bard in the making who wants nothing but to keep others safe.”

“Being a good soldier is about keeping others safe, how can you not know that? Wait, how do you know what’s written in my notebook? What do you mean bard in the making? What are you talking about?” asked Sanson, looking even more nervous than before.

“Mogta was kind enough to borrow the book from our common friend and she showed it to me. Thank you for describing the view so poetically too, it was truly inspiring.”

Sanson turned a shade of deep red after hearing Guydelot’s words, who couldn’t stop smiling.

“You did want me around after all didn’t you, here I was thinking you couldn’t stand me. Because of our stupidity I almost lost you. How oblivious I am, I’m sorry Sanson, could you forgive this foolish bard? You saved my life after everything I told you; you are not who I thought you were.”

Sanson was shocked, what was happening? Was Guydelot actually apologizing, worse than that was he sounding serious? Was he alright? Maybe he hit his head too hard.

“Guydelot, I’m not sure what you are apologizing for since I’m the one who insulted you, I misjudged you. As for saving your life, that’s what I was supposed to do and nothing else, you are important, unlike me. I know you are not what people talk about you, you are better, I couldn’t lose you, I mean, Gridania couldn’t lose you, you’re one of the best bards there is. And...”

Before he could finish Guydelot said: “Shut up, what do you mean I’m more valuable than you? Don’t even start with the good soldier act again! Gridania needs me? What about you? Also you clearly said YOU couldn’t lose me, just be honest for once damn it!”

“Alright, alright. No need to yell. I didn’t want to lose you okay? I still think the rest is true, you have gifts I don’t, you are also my responsibility and I will protect you.” Obviously Sanson had admitted more than he could for one day, as for the rest Guydelot let that be a fight for another day after seeing how pale Sanson was getting.

“Sure Sanson, now rest. I will protect you too chief, can’t lose you and get another worse captain right? Not after I just tamed you finally.”

Sanson’s eyes were suddenly heavy and he couldn’t think straight anymore. “What do you mean tamed me? It’s the other way around you fool. Now don’t go anywhere, stay here where I can watch you.”

He promptly fell asleep.

Right next to him Guydelot said: “How could I go anywhere besides here? Not after I read what you said about me, not after you said you liked me while on those blessed medicines. I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. The beginning of the ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sanson’s recovery, new discoveries and changes in Sanson and Guydelot relationships

Guydelot walked into the room smiling at Sanson, such a sight was becoming normal but still confused the poor captain.

“So Sanson, how are you doing today? Feeling better? Ready to start nagging me about work again?”  
Guydelot started with a look that said he couldn’t wait to have him around again, not that Sanson the oblivious would have noticed.

“Yes Guydelot, I’m feeling much better. The conjurers are thinking about releasing me today.”

“What? Seriously?” Guydelot couldn’t hide his excitement but soon got serious “ Oh no, that means my vacation is over “

“You should be working even if I’m not supervising you. Didn’t you say you were going to take your work more seriously?” Sanson talked clearly annoyed but happy with the usual company. It seemed Guydelot visited him almost everyday.

“I jest of course, I am working harder. Can’t disappoint my chief right?”

Sanson couldn’t help noticing the changes in Guydelot’s character, it’s almost as if he was enjoying his company. Surely not, it was probably because he cared about him almost dying.

“By the way Sanson, we need to celebrate your release, how about we meet to get a drink?” Guydelot almost sounded nervous saying that.

“What! Off work? You want to spend time with me off work? Why?” Sanson almost yelled of surprise.

“Of course I want to spend time with you off work, we are friends at least. How clueless are you Sanson the Stiff? Or is it Sanson the Oblivious?”

Sanson stopped in shock, friends? He never had friends before. People his age thought him too old and people older than him thought him too young and ambitious and both enticed feelings of bitterness.

“Sure Guydelot, if that’s what you want, I would like that.” His words were lower than normal, almost vulnerable, if he paid attention he would notice so were Guydelot’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. No beta this time, might be edited in the future.


	3. Finally we sing together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanson wants to talk to Guydelot, what could he possibly want to say and will it put their new found friendship at risk?

Guydelot had no idea why Sanson had called him so soon in the morning on their free day, it was probably about work, always. 

Although Sanson was getting stranger everyday next to him. Of course it was probably because Guydelot knew he was getting stranger around the hyur as well. Love can do that, not that he would ever admit it.   
Guydelot was realistic and knew he was definitely not Sanson type, besides a man and a elezen was already strange but their personalities couldn’t be more at odds.

He was getting depressed already when he heard a familiar voice.

“Guydelot? You are early.” Sanson spoke looking strangely nervous.

“Well I was already nearby and decided to come and wait for you.” Guydelot lied not daring to say I wanted to see you soon, also I love you let’s kiss and more.

“Ah, alright. Sorry to keep you waiting but there is something we need to talk about.” He looked absolutely tense.  
The bard couldn’t help worrying, did he notice? Was he offended, what had happened?

“The truth is Guydelot, I have to confess something to you and I doubt we would be able to work together after it.”

“What? What are you talking about Sanson? Is this a joke?” Guydelot could feel his heart beating faster, he couldn’t even think about a joke to ease the situation. This was way worse than what he expected.

Sanson started talking fast: “Look Guydelot, this is probably not something you want to hear, especially from someone like me. I’m not lying to myself here and know I have no chance but I can’t keep hiding anymore. Besides you already know don’t you? I can tell by the way you act lately around me. I’m sorry for it, it’s just...” 

“Stop!” Yelled the bard. “I have no idea what you are talking about Sanson, calm down will you?”

Taking a deep breath Sanson said “Guydelot, I’m in love with you. I know it’s not exactly a secret and I know telling you this will make things worse but I couldn’t hide it anymore, that’s why we are acting so bizarre next to each other, that’s why I can’t stop arguing with you everyday, I mean, more than usual. I know I’m not interesting but thought I could be brave enough to tell you the truth so, wait, what are you doing?”

Before he could stop himself Guydelot was laughing, laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, until he looked at Sanson’s face and saw tears falling down before he turned away and started running.   
Guydelot had to run after him and hugged him from his back, Sanson almost choked from surprise. First he laughs at his feelings then he hugs him?

“By the Twelve Guydelot, what are you doing? Wasn’t laughing cruel enough?” Sanson whispered words among tears.

“I’m sorry Sanson, I wasn’t laughing at you but at myself, at both of us, do you have any idea of how long I’ve been in love with you?”

For a few moments Sanson froze, the information simply didn’t get into his head, neither was the fact that he was being held in a tight embrace by the elezen he loved.

Sanson tried to talk but just mumbled a few things before taking deep breaths again and managed to speak:” Guydelot, what are you talking about? Are you joking? I know your type, I’ve seen you flirt in bars, I know myself, that’s impossible.”

“Sanson, let me tell you a secret, the people I spend time with for just a little fun at bars are not people I would fall in love with or date, that’s just for fun, nothing else.   
You however, how can I say? I would never flirt with you in a bar for a little fun or one night thing, you are too serious, it would just hurt you.   
Now, seriously dating? That’s completely different. I’m the first to admit I’m not very devoted to relationships but that was because nobody caught my interest for quite some time until you. Can you get that? Or are you too stiff to know what I’m talking about?”

“I, I had no idea? Me? Seriously? Have you looked at me? Have you looked at yourself?” Sanson told him with insecurity.

“Of course, I have taken very long looks at you, very good looks. That’s totally what I want, you and nobody else.” Said Guydelot with a smirk in his lips that told exactly where his thoughts were.

“You? What? Me? Guydelot!” The deepest shade of red was on his captain's cheeks. Sanson was looking down, unable to look at the elezen’s face.

Again laughing Guydelot said: “Oh, a blushing maid, didn’t know you looked so adorable like this chief, who knew making you red was that easy? I quite appreciate it.”

“Stop mocking me, I never had anyone tell me this before. I never been interested in anyone before, I never even considered dating.”

This time it was Guydelot's turn to be shocked. “What do you mean never dated? You never got interested in anyone until me? I’m the first person you thought of like that?”

“Well, yes.” Was Sanson’s simple answer. “I have to get to know someone to find them attractive and I never got close enough to anyone. Never imagined anyone would return my feelings either.”

“Why?” Worried Guydelot, why was Sanson so insecure? He was also flattered by being the first, by having this closeness and even the honor of Sanson’s feelings, especially such rare feelings.

Sanson talked: “I know it’s weird, especially for you. It’s just the way I am.”

“No, not weird at all, few people can resist my charm so it was only a matter of time before this happened “ Guydelot joked with the most serious face.  
That actually got Sanson to laugh.

Guydelot slowly turned him around until they were face to face and bend down to kiss him before being stopped.  
“Guydelot, I never kissed anyone before.”

“Considering what you just told me I imagined, I knew you were married to work after all, no kissing there. Just let me do the job.”

It was awkward, weird even but for a first kiss exactly what was expected.

Sanson couldn’t help saying: “ it was horrible wasn't it?”

Guydelot made a face of disappointment and said yes, horrible. “Sanson, you need practice, hours of practice, don’t worry I will make the sacrifice to teach you to kiss perfectly.”

Sanson’s face changed to utter sadness to the brightest smile quickly and he teased: ”Of course, you know I take work seriously, we need to practice as much as possible.”

“How about we go to my place for some practical lessons?” Guydelot excitedly offered.

“Sounds perfect.” Sanson was smiling more than he ever did before.  
They both walked with their arms around each other back to Guydelot’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, no beta for now, might be edited in the future,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
